


Collection of Winterfics

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: A collection of fics with a winter theme.





	Collection of Winterfics

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Tao is all about trying new traditions. 
> 
> Sweet prompt for the Let's Fix It event.

"Heeey, guys!"   
  
M-21 looked across from the tv and- "What the fuck is on your head."   
  
"What's it look like?" Tao said, coming over and plopping himself on M-21's lap, the _thing_ dangling above M-21's head, brushing against M-21's hair. Takeo lifted his arms a little so Tao could put his legs across his lap.   
  
Tao was wearing a bright green headband with some down feathers attached at the top. Through the feathers was a wire and on the end, weighing it down was some leaves with red berries. Above it was a bright red bow.   
  
"You decided to become bird bait." For whatever reason, but it was Tao, so there could be any reason why he wanted to be one, or none at all.  
  
"What, no!" The berries bounced as Tao shook his head. "It's mistletoe!"   
  
M-21 raised an eyebrow as Takeo said, "Poison?"  
  
Tao paused, his eyes sliding away for a second. "Okay, they _are_ poisonous, _but_ -" he said, a sly grin widening across his face, "-they're also part of a tradition."   
  
They were falling into a trap. M-21 knew it, but with Tao pinning them down, they couldn't get away without dumping Tao to the floor.   
  
"And that tradition is...?" Takeo asked.   
  
"Weeell," Tao said, slinging an arm around M-21's shoulder, bringing their faces closer so that their noses almost touched, "people who find themselves under the mistletoe hafta kiss."   
  
Oh. M-21 smirked though, not leaning in. "You could just ask."   
  
"But there's _mistletoe_." Tao's eyes were wide, his voice scandalised. "We gotta try all the tradition stuff!"   
  
"Which is-" M-21 paused, warmth at the corner of his lips, Takeo's breath and hair tickling his cheek.   
  
With a triumphant crow, Tao leaned in, kissing him as well.   
  
"See?" Tao said, beaming once he'd pulled away. "It didn't kill you."  
  
"I never said it would," M-21 said, rolling his eyes. "Get that off though - it's annoying."   
  
"Nope!" Tao's grin stayed where it was. "If it comes off, no more kisses."   
  
"Then I'll only kiss Takeo instead," M-21 said, smirking back, "since it's just you who wants to kiss under that."   
  
"Ta _keo_!" Tao wailed, throwing himself at the other man, "you wouldn't betray me, would you? You kissed M under the mistletoe too!"   
  
Takeo stroked Tao's hair. "We could do both," he said. "We've kissed under the mistletoe, and then we can kiss again without it."   
  
Tao made a grumbling sound before pulling the headband off and placing it on the back of the sofa. "And afterwards, we kiss under it again."   
  
"Maybe," M-21 said. It would be too obvious if he knocked the headband over the other side, and it was still reachable there.   
  
Tao stuck his tongue out at M-21 before turning back to kiss Takeo.   
  
Not hiding his smile, M-21 leaned in to kiss Takeo as well.


End file.
